


Betwixt

by swtalmnd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Missing Scene, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George get a little of their own back from Snape. Missing scene from <em>A Question of Etiquette</em>.</p><p>Originally posted in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kendermaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendermaus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Question of Etiquette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297678) by [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd). 



Dinner dragged on interminably for Snape, knowing he'd promised the twins a chance at revenge for last week's slow torture in the form of a lesson. From all reports the teaching had been a success, but that didn't mean they'd forgotten their striped arses, or the way he'd made them beg for release. A slow smile made its way to his face; he hadn't forgotten, either, and the memory replayed itself in a way that made his trousers tight.

"I'm going to bed now, so you can all go," said Harry, standing suddenly and swallowing the last bite of pudding, "do whatever it is you have planned." He looked embarrassed and envious, though Snape was pleased to see no resentment clouding Harry's features.

Fred grabbed Harry for a thorough goodnight kiss. "We'll make sure."

"He wakes up all in one piece," said George, stealing a kiss of his own.

"I'll make sure they've got enough left in them for you tomorrow," said Snape wickedly.

Harry blushed, then boldly brushed a kiss across Snape's cheek before scampering upstairs.

Snape laughed. "I can see you're teaching him a thing or two," he said, taking a neat bite of his own pudding.

George grinned and shook his head. "He was bold as brass even before."

"We're not the ones who kept sneaking out to defeat evil," said Fred, around a mouthful of sweet cream.

Snape snorted. "Finish up, or I'll be too disgusted by your table manners to let you put that mouth anywhere else."

Fred smirked wickedly. "Who says you'll be letting us."

"Do anything at all?" said George with an identical expression of evil glee. 

Snape took another bite of his pudding, but rose to their bait nonetheless. "Is that how it's to be tonight?" he asked mildly.

They surprised him by leaving off their sweets entirely, coming around the table one on each side and flanking him, hands going straight to his arse and cock and teeth biting at his neck under the high collar. "Starting now," they said in unison, giving Snape's arse a proprietary squeeze and his bollocks a warning tug.

Snape let his head fall back and he moaned, legs spreading obediently. He needed to get them upstairs before they got too far along, but a part of him wanted to just give in right here and let them have him on the kitchen table, covered in cream and spunk and greedy for more of both.

"Up, pet," said Fred, while George gave Snape's ear a sharp nip.

Snape was still himself enough to smirk as he gave a little puppyish yip, then allowed himself to be guided up and away from the table. "Planning to have me heel?" he asked, using the sarcasm to cool his ardour a few degrees.

Fred chuckled. "Oh, no."

"We're planning to have you beg," said George, slipping his hand into Snape's trousers and wrapping it around his cock.

Snape's eyes went wide, but he didn't stop them from leading him upstairs by his most prodigious appendage. "You'll have to work harder than that," he said, once they were safely ensconced in the twins' room.

"We've barely begun," warned Fred, rummaging through their things while George made short work of Snape's clothing, leaving him naked and vulnerable next to the twins' fully clothed forms.

Snape loved every moment of it. Now that they were safely within walls and wards, he could let himself revel in the delicious inequality of it, outnumbered two to one and stripped of all of his defences.

Perfect.

"Am I supposed to beg for you to turn up the heat?" drawled Snape, though his cock betrayed his true state of mind.

Fred snorted, and George, looked him up and down, walking around him like a head of prize cattle at the market. "You don't have much meat on those bones, do you?" he said, fingers snaking out to cruelly pinch a nipple.

"He's sharp all over, from his tongue on down," said Fred, coming over with nipple clamps at the ready.

"Nose down, you mean," said George, tugging the other nipple, bringing them to eager peaks so Fred could clip on the cruelly toothed clamps.

Snape moaned, and felt his knees go weak.

"He'll put the tongue to better use tonight, anyway," replied Fred, going back to their bags and producing a heavy donut of bright chrome.

"That'll help motivate him," said George, helping to expand and then contract the ring so it was tight around Snape's sac, weighing down his bollocks.

A light smack made Snape gasp, and set them to swaying between legs he didn't remember spreading. "Perfect," said Fred, smug and just the right amount of cruel.

"Touch your toes, pet," said George.

Snape bent over double, spreading his arms wide to comply, off-balance and made more so by the weight. Even though he was expecting something like it, the cold drizzle of lubricant into his overheated crease was almost enough of a shock to send him toppling, but he kept his balance through stubborn force of will.

The plug that followed was just as cold as the oil, and heavy as the ball weight, making it impossible for him to forget it even for a moment or risk it sliding back out.

"Keep that there," warned Fred.

George punctuated it with a sharp swat to each arse cheek. "On your knees," he ordered.

Snape complied, a shuddery breath running through him when he caught sight of the joyful mischief on their faces, the warm affection when they kissed, so unlike the previous times he'd been so vulnerable.

He shivered when they turned that warm regard onto him, reaching out together to stroke his hair. "Good pet," said Fred, running his thumb along Snape's cheekbone.

"You're doing so well," said George encouragingly, slipping his thumb between Snape's lips for him to suck.

Desire crashed through him, hotter and sharper than he'd expected, their kindness making all the difference in the world.

The twins seemed to sense the change in him, and they knelt down as one, passing his mouth back and forth for kisses like a shared sweet, hands moving over his body, caressing and fondling, petting and molesting in delicious turns. They pinched and nipped, tugged and swatted, and Snape moaned, nerves singing under the sensual assault, pleasure and pain mingling until there was nothing to differentiate them.

"I think we've got him," said George, biting a line of marks down Snape's neck.

"Just where we want him," said Fred. He captured Snape's mouth for another heady, possessive kiss, and Snape couldn't help but agree.

If he couldn't have Harry, then this was just where he wanted to be.


End file.
